Duncan
| gender = Male | seasons = 3 | episodes = 48 | place cd = Brute Camp 9th place | place sd = Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay 2nd place | place gd = The Lion Game 6th place | relationship = Courtney (broken up), Gwen | friends = Geoff, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen | enemies = Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Justin, Noah, Trent, Tyler | actor = Mygeto }} Duncan, labeled The Bad Boy, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He has competed in Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass, Studio Drama as a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and Global Drama as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Camp Drama Studio Drama Global Drama Appearances Camp Drama * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper * 1x02 - The Hunter Games * 1x03 - Featherheads * 1x04 - Forest Grumps * 1x05 - Superstale * 1x06 - Fool's Gold * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked * 1x08 - Chris-napped * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane * 1x11 - Hot Air Ba-loon * 1x12 - Ladybug in the Camp * 1x13 - Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless * 1x14 - Tidal Brave * 1x15 - Losers Who Lunch * 1x16 - Brute Camp * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen * 1x23 - Cut to the Case Studio Drama * 2x02 - It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster * 2x03 - Land of the Host * 2x04 - Cops Out! * 2x05 - Ontario's Next Flop Model * 2x06 - The Explodables * 2x07 - Paranormal Captivity * 2x09 - The Break Up Club * 2x10 - Goth White and the Seven Dorks * 2x11 - Invasion of the Booty Snatchers * 2x12 - Queen of Hurts * 2x13 - Nerd Flu * 2x14 - Spyfall * 2x16 - Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay * 2x17 - Keeping Up with the Castmates Global Drama * 3x01 - Around the World in Fifty Days * 3x02 - In Da Nile * 3x03 - New York Pity * 3x04 - Meat Your Maker * 3x05 - London Bridgette * 3x06 - What You Sea Is What You Get * 3x07 - The Jungle Crooks * 3x08 - Raiders of the Lame Art * 3x09 - Eat Prey, Love * 3x10 - Holly-wouldn't * 3x11 - Great Barrier Beef * 3x12 - Revenge Is Swede * 3x13 - Wedding Smashers * 3x14 - Brometheus * 3x15 - Great Al of China * 3x16 - Ice to Beat You * 3x17 - Condor over Yonder * 3x18 - The Lion Game * 3x21 - * 3x22 - Global Drama: Alejandro vs. Heather vs. Sierra * 3x23 - Trivia *In all the seasons he's competed in, he is the first contestant of the season to receive the elimination items of: a marshmallow, a Gilded Chris statuette, and a barf bag filled with airline issued peanuts. *Duncan is the sixth person to have beaten all of the original twenty-two contestants, with the others being Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay. *Duncan, along with Heather, have made it to the merge more times than any other contestant. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Studio Drama contestants Category:Global Drama contestants